Paradoja
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. La presión en las mandíbulas de Winry aumentó y ella, inmovilizada contra el suelo, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca, sólo pudo pensar en lo peor. ¿Qué le haría ese tipo? ¿La mataría? ¿La violaría? ¿La torturaría? Tal vez una terrible combinación de sus tres opciones. EdWin. Obvio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**Tema No. 80**

**PARADOJA**

_Capítulo I: La Puerta_

Como cada inicio de primavera, la familia Rockbell hacía limpieza profunda a su casa el primer sábado inmediato a tal suceso. La tradición había comenzado con los abuelos maternos de Winry, algo supersticiosos como toda la familia en general, los cuales aseguraban que limpiar la casa durante esos días eliminaba las malas energías. ¿Malas energías? ¡Ja! Ahora solamente faltaba que ella tuviera que creer también que el viernes 13 era del diablo y que los viejos correos de _Hotmail _le estaban acarreado una especie de maldición por no haberlos reenviado en el momento indicado.

Qué estupidez.

Pero, aunque ella creyera poco en esas tonterías supernaturales, era el día de limpieza primaveral y no iba a salvarse por utilizar un par de argumentos inteligentes en contra de su madre. Winry tuvo que cancelar sus planes de escapar a una noche de chicas con Rose y a su esperanza de pescar algún chico lindo que valiera la pena. Era un tanto molesto, contando que Winry había sido quien organizara la salida para animar a su mejor amiga Rose a superar su reciente ruptura con el hombre más imbécil del mundo: Robert. ¡Pff! Es que, por Dios, debería ser ilegal ser tan patán. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Robert tirar una relación de ocho meses solamente porque Rose no había querido perder su virginidad porque no estaba preparada?

¡Patán total!

Vale que Winry no era tan puritana como Rose que había sido criada en el seno de una familia católica; de hecho, ella ya había perdido su virginidad hacía unos cuantos meses con Russel, un chico guapo que tocaba guitarra que estudiaba en un colegio de chicos y con el que salió durante nueve meses (su relación más duradera, aunque no era como que Winry tuviera una gran lista de novios. Cuatro a sus diecisiete años). Pero eso no significaba que ella pensara que tener sexo era una cosa sin importancia, hecha solamente para disfrutar. Russel había sido su primero y, hasta ahora, único. Habían terminado porque, bueno, el chico se había convertido en un adicto al rose de sus cuerpos y ya casi solamente se veían para follar. Nada de citas, palabras bonitas, baladas empalagosas, flores o chocolates. No, eso había quedado en el pasado. El tipo sólo la llevaba directo a la cama y, aunque eso del sexo salvaje le había gustado a Winry en un primer momento, después de su cuarto encuentro en un motel ya lo aborrecía. ¿Por qué los chicos solamente podían pensar con su polla?

Al final, después de todas las promesas y tonterías que habían compartido antes de que se entregaran el uno al otro sobre una cama, Russel también había demostrado ser todo un imbécil como todos los otros. ¿Por qué era que ella siempre se conseguía a los chicos más idiotas de la especie? Taylor, Josh y Frederick también habían demostrado haber sido cortados con la misma tijera.

Bien, pero ése no era momento de pensar en chicos idiotas, sino para sacar brillo a las ventanas de su habitación y elegir la ropa del ropero que se iría al gran closet hasta el próximo cambio de temporada y viceversa.

Aunque Winry limpiaba periódicamente su habitación, como dictaba su consciencia, debajo de la cama y en las esquinas recónditas de su pieza estaba hecho un asco. Eso sin contar lo desordenado que tenía todo. Rose se había ofrecido a ayudarla y Winry de verdad quería aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero la cosa era que eso es tradición familiar y Rose no era siquiera de nacionalidad británica. Era algo así como mexicana-colombiana-australiana. Para mayor facilidad, ella siempre repetía que era latina.

Gastándose más de la mitad del sábado sacando la mugre de su alcoba, Winry sintió lástima de su madre, así que bajó al sótano, el lugar donde su progenitora sacaba brillo a los muebles, para ayudarle a pesar de que lo único que ella deseaba era tomar una ducha y cantar a todo pulmón canciones viejas de los Backstreet Boys.

—¿Mamá? —llamó desde lo alto de las escaleras que dirigían al sótano.

El lugar, a diferencia de en otras casas, no era un chiquero lleno de viejos cacharros que la familia iba botando a lo largo de los años, sino que era casi como otra sala, solamente que los muebles eran viejos, chirriantes, desconcertantemente polvosos y la iluminación era tenue, como de bar bohemio. Habían cuadros rellenando las paredes, desde dibujos de Winry cuando no era más que una cría, hasta paisajes del Himalaya. Un florerito con unas rosas artificiales en la mesita de café adornaba la estancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que ahí abajo no ponín flores frescas; desde que Winry había dejado de hacer grandes pijamadas, el sótano era poco utilizado por la familia.

Lo más peculiar de aquel espacio de siete por cinco metros era que en la pared norte, justo al lado de un viejo buró, se encontraba una pesada puerta de un gris blanquecino con extraños grabados en ella, algo así como un extraño y retorcido árbol con inscripciones en una lengua muerta, que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Esto último lo sabía porque, cuando pequeña, Winry había preguntado a su padre, para qué era esa estúpida puerta con ese escalofriante grabado en ella. Él simplemente se había sacado el collar que siempre llevaba colgando del cuello con una llave como colguije, y la insertó en una ranura casi invisible (en medio de un ojo con un intrincado diseño), y jaló con todas sus fuerzas para mostrarle lo que se encontraba tras la puerta: nada. Como en las caricaturas, que si giraban el picaporte y jalaban, no había al otro lado más que ladrillos rojos, al igual que en el resto de la pared. Y, aunque la pequeña Winry con siete años de edad había quedado completamente decepcionada por descubrir que del otro lado no había nada, la Winry de diecisiete se preguntaba todavía por qué no la habían removido ya del sótano. ¿Para qué conservar ese ornamento inútil?

—Winry, vete de aquí. No sé por qué siempre acudes cuando ya estoy a punto de terminar —se quejó Sara, su madre, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y despegándose unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio de la mejilla—. No, espera. Mejor ve al ático y tráeme el martillo y los clavos, esta mesa no se reparará sola.

La jovencita dio un largo suspiro. Su mamá siempre trataba de darle una segunda vida a las cosas. Desde que recordaba, estaba fascinada con la carpintería, aunque nunca había hecho cosas más elaboradas que una mesita y un par de bancos para la barra de la cocina. En eso se parecía a ella, solamente que Winry prefería destrampar relojes, calculadoras, juguetes mecánicos y hasta su celular.

Subió al ático rápidamente, odiando de inmediato el olor a viejo, polvo, mugre y, posiblemente, a roedores, que impregnaba la habitación. Ese era, efectivamente, el lugar donde guardaban todos esos objetos inútiles que los Rockbell acumulaban año tras año. Winry buscó la caja de herramientas de su madre con frenesí, deseando salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero, al parecer, su manzana de la discordia estaba escondida, así que se vio obligada a andar por encima de cajas polvorientas y a arrastrarlas también.

—Oh, allí estás —murmuró para nadie en especial cuando la vio en un rincón de la apretada habitación. La tomó sin muchos esfuerzos. Ella era una chica fuerte y la corredora estrella del equipo de atletismo.

En su escape del ático, Winry pateó una caja pequeña para que la dejara pasar. Al principio iba a pasar de largo. ¿Qué asuntos podía tener ella en el ático? Solía regalar a la caridad sus juguetes viejos y ropa, así como otros artilugios, y a tirar las cosas que ya no podían ser reutilizadas; pero un brillo plateado llamó su atención debajo del cartón.

Una llave.

La llave de plata que su padre siempre mantenía colgada en su cuello y que hacía muchos años que no veía.

Winry tomó el objeto entre sus dedos y, sin más, lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones cortos. Tomó la caja de herramientas y bajó apresuradamente hasta el sótano otra vez, sus pensamientos dispersos en una y mil cosas más. La mayoría de ellos en recuerdos.

—Aquí, mamá —pasó unos cuantos clavos y un martillo a Sara, que examinaba las patas del mueble con detenimiento.

—Sí, sí. Déjalos ahí y ve a hacer de comer, cariño. Tengo mucha hambre.

La muchacha suspiró y volvió a subir las escaleras. ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacer tal cosa en ese mismo día?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sara, sin ningún reparo, engullía el filete de pescado que Winry había preparado para la comida tardía. Había quedado medio cocido, pero el hambre era más fuerte que el sazón de su hija. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde y, después de un ligero desayuno que consistió en yogurt y fruta, esa era la primera comida que consumían ambas mujeres.

—Todavía me falta la sala —berreó Sara, cansada, después de tomar un gran trago de agua de limón—. Y el sillón color magenta del sótano también está roto. ¡Necesito repararlo!

Winry masticó un poco su pescado con una mueca pensativa. No sabía si decirle a su madre sus justos pensamientos de ese momento: que de nada servía que reparara las cosas del sótano si igual nadie iba a bajar durante el resto del año.

—Pero, mamá, ya estoy cansada —protestó la chica finalmente—. Y yo ya me he ocupado de las escaleras y la sala. No soy tan inútil.

—Oh, Winry. No seas perezosa. El día es joven.

—Querrás decir la noche —respondió enfurruñada, recordando el trágico destino de su noche de chicas.

—Está bien —concedió Sara embadurnando de catsup sus papas fritas—. Por esta noche podemos parar, pero mañana continuaremos limpiando. Ya tengo en la mira el ático.

La hija gimió frustrada. ¿El ático? ¡Ese lugar era un nido de mugre y bichos! Recordó la cucaracha que la había mirado desde la ventana amarillenta mientras buscaba la caja de herramientas y sintió escalofríos.

—Eres horrible.

—Yo también te quiero, hija —dijo Sara y luego se sirvió pescado por tercera vez.

Winry miraba a su madre devorar la comida con aire dubitativo. El peso de la llave que había encontrado más temprano parecía haberse multiplicado por diez en su bolsillo. No sabía si contarle a su madre o no de su hallazgo. Por lo que ambas sabían, Urey Rockbell había sido enterrado con la llave colgando de su cuello hacía más de cinco años. ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que Winry tuviera la llave consigo en ese momento?

Y no solamente era eso lo que la atormentaba, la jovencita recordaba claramente que el día en que su padre había abierto la puerta gris para ella, su madre había tenido un ataque de histeria. Había discutido con Urey a gritos el porqué la había abierto sabiendo que su hija estaba cerca y él había respondido algo críptico como "no funciona si no hay sangre" y "falta el conocimiento". ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Winry siempre se lo había preguntado. ¿Qué funcionaba con sangre? Eso sonaba tan macabro. Sintió la tentación de preguntar a su madre, pero estaba segura de que Sara le arrebataría la llave en cuanto se la viera. ¿No era mejor ocultarla y hacer una investigación de campo por sí misma esa noche?

—¿Qué pasa, Winry? Te noto pensativa.

—Nada, mamá —dijo, sintiendo el peso de la culpa carcomiéndole el corazón.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Los suaves ronquidos de Sara llegaban hasta la habitación de Winry como un murmullo consolador. Había pocas cosas que amedrentaban a la jovencita y la soledad era una de ellas. Siempre había agradecido ese molesto sonido que salía de la boca de su madre cuando debía correr hasta el baño durante las noches. Esta vez también lo agradecía, aunque el motivo de su marcha no era una necesidad primaria.

Con pasos cuidadosos y suaves, Winry bajó las escaleras del sótano con la lámpara de su celular activada. No temía a la oscuridad, pero nada le aseguraba que en el sótano no habitaran ratas, incluso después de las horas que se había pasado Sara limpiándolo.

Sus pantuflas de conejito estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en amortiguar el ruido de sus pasos, aunque la madera chirriaba detrás de ella.

Encendiendo la luz de la habitación, Winry se enfrentó a la puerta gris con una mirada desafiante. Iba a quitarse de la cabeza ese tonto misterio esa noche sí o sí. Tomó las tijeras que previamente había bañado en alcohol y, sin pensarlo mucho, cortó el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda. El olor a hierro de la sangre penetró hasta su nariz e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué? —se preguntó torpemente a sí misma, mirando su dedo goteante y la llave en la otra mano.

¿Dónde se suponía que tenía que poner el líquido carmesí? No había pensado en eso antes, sólo en que la necesitaba.

—Qué idiota soy —murmuró. Se preguntó si tenía al corriente sus vacunas contra el tétanos antes de pasar el dedo lastimado sobre la superficie de la llave plateada, bañándola en el vital líquido. Esperaba que eso sirviera. La enterró en la cerradura y, antes de que siquiera pudiera girarla, un brillo blanco la cegó.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo próximo que Winry vio fue una versión más majestuosa y colosal de la puerta de su sótano. Sin embargo, esta se encontraba suspendida en un espacio blanco, sin nada que la sostuviera de pie. Ni paredes, ni techos, de hecho, en esa estancia tampoco había un horizonte, sólo un blanco puro que lo rodeaba todo. La muchacha sintió miedo inmediatamente. ¿Dónde estaba? El silencio del lugar era atronador.

Súbitamente, extraños susurros, palabras que Winry no alcanzaba a comprender, se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Decían un sin fin de cosas, la llamaban por su nombre y le explicaban algo que olvidaba al instante. Como producto de ello, también se vio innegablemente atraída por la puerta.

_La Puerta de la Verdad_, alguien susurró en su cabeza. Eso es lo que era. La Puerta de la Verdad.

Caminó hacia ella, como una autómata, hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia. Con el corazón en la boca, estiró su mano para alcanzarla, un vacío se apoderaba de su interior que le urgía a tocar. En cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la superficie tibia, lisa y desconcertantemente cremosa, la puerta se desvaneció en millones de fragmento brillantes y ella sintió caer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La caída no debió haber sido de más de medio metro, pero Winry había terminado sobre el culo, con las palmas contra el suelo y las piernas abiertas. Seguro que su camisón blanco dejaba entrever ahora mismo sus bragas de cerezas. Menos mal que se encontraba sola en el sótano, aunque ahora estaba completamente oscuro, salvo por una luz tenue de aspecto pálido que evitaba la penumbra total. Winry esperaba, también, que el ruido de su caída no hubiera despertado a su madre, porque estaba segura de que, de lo contrario, le daría la regañina de su vida.

Rockbell se paró sobre sus pies lentamente, verificando en el proceso que no tuviera nada roto, esguinsado o lastimado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, buscó el interruptor de la luz con la mirada.

No vio nada.

Que no encontrara el apagador no se debía a lo menguada que se encontraba su visión en medio de la oscuridad, sino que ése no era su sótano. Es decir, tenía las mismas dimensiones y reconocía los ladrillos rojos en la pared frente a ella, pero allí no había una sala vieja y mullida ni una alfombra áspera de pésimo gusto; tampoco la caja de herramientas y la silla volcada que, con seguridad, había visto al entrar, estaban, ni su dibujo de la Sirenita Ariel en la pared a su derecha, enmarcada en un cuadro de madera como si fuera una obra de arte, se encontraba en su lugar, sino que las paredes estaban desnudas, el suelo poseía visibles grietas en algunos lugares y no había ningún mueble ocupando la espaciosa habitación, salvo una cama con sábanas amarillentas que olía fuertemente a moho, empotrada contra una pared a su derecha.

Pero, definitivamente, lo más inquietante de ahí era el par de ojos dorados que la miraban inquisitivamente desde la cama.

—¿De dónde demonios has salido? —exigió el extraño.

Winry sintió que le habían quitado las palabras de la boca. Pero, en lugar de responder a la pregunta, un agudo grito escapó de su garganta y rompió la quietud de la noche.

* * *

**Como podrán notar, este es mi nuevo EdWin. Y es un longfic, como si no tuviera ya suficientes pendientes.**

**Voy a aclarar que se van a utilizar muchísimos elementos del canon tanto del primer anime como del manga, aunque el universo que plantearé no será ese. Y es, obviamente, un EdWin, pero también, más adelante, cuando se termine de presentar la situación/contexto, tendremos a otras parejas incluidas.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, aunque tengo la terrible sensación de que el EdWin ha sido dejado de lado aquí en esta página *suspira*.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tema No. 80**

**PARADOJA**

_Capítulo II: La Huida_

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que se levantó cuando Winry volvió a estar tirada en el suelo. Una mano enguantada cubría su boca con maestría, un peso encima de ella. Se retorció debajo del cuerpo del desconocido, pero estaba atrapada de manera que no pudiera liberarse. Sus dos manos apretadas fuertemente sobre su cabeza, sus pies inmovilizados por los de él. Intentó, con todo el aire que aún se encontraba en sus pulmones, gritar nuevamente, esperando que el sonido se filtrara, pero fue en vano. Sólo se escuchó un murmullo ahogado, como el último suspiro de un animal agonizante.

—Cállate —siseó él. Ella sintió el pánico recorrer su sistema circulatorio y chilló un poco más—. Te he dicho que te calles. Van a escucharnos.

La presión en las mandíbulas de la chica aumentó y ella, inmovilizada contra el suelo y sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca, sólo pudo pensar en lo peor. ¿Qué le haría ese tipo? ¿La mataría? ¿La violaría? ¿La torturaría? Tal vez una terrible combinación entre las tres opciones. Sin que pudiera detenerla, una gruesa lágrima se deslizó por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo hasta humedecer sus cabellos revueltos, esparcidos por el suelo. No deseaba morir. ¿Qué había hecho ella para terminar en tal situación?

El muchacho, por su parte, al ver la expresión perdida y las lágrimas en los ojos azul zafiro de la jovencita, sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla. Al parecer, ella no era un enemigo, aunque eso no significara que debía bajar la guardia. Esa no sería la primera vez que un rostro bonito trataba de engañar a un _miembro de la resistencia_.

—No voy a hacerte daño —susurró y, como fe de ello, aflojó el agarre en sus muñecas y boca—. Simplemente no grites, ¿entiendes? Voy a liberarte.

Winry asintió sumisamente. Ambos se miraron durante cinco largos, infinitos y agónico segundos, antes de que él asintiera en respuesta, totalmente convencido de que ella no estaba mintiendo. Fue soltándola poco a poco, como probando que no se revelaría. Cuando él se alejó de ella, Winry se sentó torpemente en el suelo, con temor de hacer cualquier otra cosa mal que le trajera funestas consecuencias.

Paseó su vista por el lugar, reconociendo el terreno; entonces cayó en cuenta: allí no había una puerta de salida. Como en su ático, había unas escaleras que conducían innegablemente al primer piso, pero estas se alzaban hacia la nada. Una pared de aspecto impenetrable se erigía al final del camino. Ninguna puerta, abertura o aparente pasadizo secreto. Nada. Concreto sólido y nada más.

—¿Dónde estoy? —su voz fue apenas un susurro quebrado por el creciente pánico de su interior—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

El muchacho, que la observaba desde una distancia prudente, una en la que fuera capaz de someterla en el instante que lo necesitara otra vez, frunció el ceño en completa confusión.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Apareciste de la nada con la luz azul de una transmutación. ¿Qué clase de alquimista eres?

Las palabras del desconocido se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Winry, como un viejo poema medieval, de esos que ella nunca alcanzaba a comprender en la clase de Lengua hasta que se lo explicaran. ¿Luz azul? ¿Transmutación? ¿Alquimista? No era tan estúpida, sabía, en esencia, qué significaban esas palabras. La introducción al curso de química del ciclo escolar pasado se había encargado de explicárselas. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿qué trataba de decir ese muchacho con ellas?

A la tenue iluminación de una solitaria vela en la esquina de aquella réplica de su sótano, Winry pudo distinguir correctamente los rasgos de su atacante. Nariz recta, pómulos altos, mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada, símbolo de que sus rasgos no acababan de madurar todavía. Cabello largo, dorado, atado en una coleta y un flequillo enmarcando su rostro. No rubio, sino dorado; un rico color a oro que ninguna tintura para el cabello podría lograr. Ojos del mismo color. Un color imposible. Nadie tenía ojos dorados. Nadie. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ese chico, desafiando esa imposibilidad. Winry echó un vistazo a su propio cabello amarillo limón y recordó el color de sus ojos en el espejo, zafiro. Tonos exóticos, pero perfectamente normales.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió Winry, aparentando una seguridad que no poseía. Debía mostrarle a ese sujeto que era valiente, así se pensaría dos veces el aprovecharse de ella si pensaba que era peligrosa. Tal vez no podía borrar sus gritos y lloriqueos iniciales, pero podía rectificar su actitud; al menos hasta que descubriera una manera de salir de allí sana y salva. Después de eso, enloquecería todo lo que quisiera mientras pedía ayuda a todo pulmón.

Él no respondió a su pregunta, sino que le formuló otra.

—¿Qué hiciste para llegar aquí? Tienes que saberlo.

Sin querer, Rockbell recordó la travesía que había sobrellevado con el fin de abrir aquella puerta misteriosa con la llave plateada de su difunto padre. Eso había sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás, ¿cómo es que ahora se sentía a toda una vida de distancia? Un temblor de añoranza sacudió su cuerpo.

—No sé —respondió finalmente con toda honestidad. ¿De qué servía mentir cuando ni ella sabía la respuesta? Sólo quería que la dejara ir para que pudiera emprender la búsqueda de su madre y llorar en su regazo, como cuando era pequeña.

El chico pareció exasperarse. Winry calculó que tendría más o menos su edad. Uno año más, un año menos.

—¿Cómo demonios es que no sabes de dónde has venido? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —bramó, sin embargo, su réplica no superó el volumen de un murmullo.

—Sé de dónde vengo. Lo que no sé es cómo llegué aquí.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Crawley.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—Al sur de Inglaterra —aunque hablaban por medio de susurros, la voz de Winry perdió fuerza; el pánico regresaba a ella. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo es que ese hombre no reconocía el nombre de su ciudad? ¿Estaban en Gran Bretaña siquiera?

—No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando.

—¿Dónde estamos? —esta vez, las palabras le salieron como el chillido de un ratón. La esperanza de ver a su madre evaporándose como agua hirviendo furiosamente en un fogón.

—Rizenbull.

—¿Qué?

—Rizenbull —repitió.

—¿Dónde... dónde queda eso? —inquirió la jovencita, ya asustada de la respuesta que todavía no llegaba. No era experta en Geografía, pero podía localizar la mayoría de los países en un globo terráqueo si se lo proponía. Sólo esperaba que aquel extraño no dijera que se encontraban en un lugar recóndito como Australia o la India. No sabría cómo había llegado, pero sabía cómo regresar.

—Al sur de Amestris.

Un fugaz destello de información venido de ninguna parte (no, de _ella misma_) atravesó la mente de la rubia.

Rizenbull. Amestris. Otro mundo.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo violentamente y un malestar le retorció las entrañas. No entendía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba en un mundo distinto al suyo. Uno donde no existía nada como Inglaterra, Estados Unidos o Japón. Había, con toda certeza, saltado a otro universo.

¿Cómo iba a volver a casa entonces?

Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos nuevamente. En pocos minutos, se estaba convirtiendo en una llorona. Qué patética debía verse.

—Diablos, no llores —masculló el chico—. No planeo hacerte nada.

Winry, sumida en su depresión, no prestó atención a sus palabras. Quería ir a casa, con su madre. Sonaba como una niña pequeña, pero eso era lo que sentía y así lo expresó.

—Quiero ir a casa.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza. No entendía a esa mujer. ¿Ir a casa? Ella había sido quien llegó a su refugio en primer lugar, irrumpiendo en medio de su sueño.

—Mira, no es mi... —el joven de rubios cabellos estuvo a punto de decirle que su suerte no era su problema, pero su agudo sentido del oído escuchó pisadas en las cercanías y se impidió a sí mismo continuar haciendo ruido.

Mierda. Los habían escuchado. Estaba seguro. No, para ser más específicos, la habían escuchado a ella. Ese alarido que había soltado hacía un par de minutos era difícil de ser ignorado. No importaba que estuvieran bajo tierra. Él sabía que los soldados de Bradley habían tomado Rizenbull y que estaban haciendo rondines por todo el pueblo, cazándole, y aun así se había arriesgado a buscar esos estúpidos libros que aseguraban su padre había poseído hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de él nacer.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran la puerta sellada con alquimia del sótano, así como él mismo había hecho esa misma tarde. Por más imbéciles que fueran esos militares, estaban entrenados para detectar señales de transmutación.

La alquimia como tal no era perfecta, tras una transmutación, quedaban ciertos signos de que el objeto había sido alterado. Algo así como estrías en la piel de un humano, pero que, en este caso, afectaban al objeto transmutado.

Él hubiese pasado desapercibido hasta la madrugada, cuando los soldados bajaban la guardia al encontrarse con pocas horas de sueño o cansados de tanto andar, sino hubiera sido por el grito de esa chica. La imprudencia de esa mujer iba a provocarle la muerte a él y a ella misma.

Sintiendo el tiempo y las oportunidades en su contra, el muchacho juró en voz baja y se apresuró a coger una bolsa de viaje de a un lado de la cama. Apagó la vela con dos dedos y la guardó también, luego se echó su escaso equipaje al hombro. No podía dejar pistas de su estancia, por más pequeñas que estas fueran. Se calzó sus botines negros y se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero oscuro sobre los hombros. Era una lástima que no pudiera utilizar su abrigo rojo, llamaría mucho la atención y lo que él deseaba era escabullirse entre las sombras.

Las pisadas (fuertes, estridentes, constantes. _Muchas_) se acercaron peligrosamente a su ubicación y el chico supo que algunos soldados se encontraban justo encima de ese viejo sótano. Por la cantidad de pasos y voces, asumía que debían ser alrededor de cinco o seis. Debía escapar pronto o le atraparían como a una rata.

Chocó ambas palmas (un aplauso, un rezo tal vez), la clara señal de que comenzaría una transmutación. Necesitaba un arma si quería escapar de esa madriguera.

Asimismo Winry, ahora en la más completa oscuridad, mordía su dedo meñique, tratando de hacerlo sangrar nuevamente. Qué tonta había sido dejándose llevar por la fatalidad hacía unos momentos. Si no estaba loca, ni soñando, como consideró brevemente al inicio, significaba que había atravesado aquella puerta para llegar allí. _La Puerta de la Verdad_.

Ese portal o lo que fuera, había sido quien le había llevado hasta ese otro lado. No cabía duda, estaba en sus recuerdos, aunque de una manera inexacta y vaga. Si ésa había sido su entrada, por lógica también debería poder fungir como salida. Se marcharía de allí en ese preciso instante antes de que pudiera sucederle algo. En el momento en que ella también escuchó los pasos sobre ellos, se había puesto en alerta, buscando su propia forma de salir de allí y fue entonces que vio la puerta, en el mismo lugar donde debería estar en su sótano, así que se había abalanzado hacia ella, presionándose a sí misma para ser rápida. Winry no era tonta. Ese chico estaba escondiéndose de alguien y dudaba mucho que esas personas le ayudaran a ella. No sabía quiénes eran los más malos allí, pero, al menos, el muchacho rubio no parecía tener intenciones de dañarla. Si iba a confiar en alguien, la mejor elección sería él.

_Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer_.

En medio de la situación de urgencia, la chica encontró las fuerzas para sonreír con nostalgia. Su difunta abuela solía repetir constantemente ese refrán. Ella pensaba que lo había entendido antes, pero ahora mismo era cuando se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la verdad que encerraban esas palabras.

Cuando su dedo comenzó a manar pequeñas gotas de sangre (había sido difícil hacerlo, la herida se había cerrado milagrosamente), Winry rebuscó la llave plateada, palpando el suelo. Estaba a unos centímetros de sus pies. La tomó, ansiosa, y repitió el proceso que había llevado a cabo en su sótano. Insertó la llave. La giró.

Nada. No pasaba nada. Pero no se desanimó.

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas, la chica trató de mover la pesada piedra mientras que, a sus espaldas, se producían unas chispas azules junto con el característico sonido del fuego crepitando. La puerta cedió después de que se quedara sin aliento. Se abrió silenciosamente y ella la arrastró tanto como pudo, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente ancha para que pudiera escabullirse por ella. Se apresuró a salir de allí, sus pantuflas de conejito seguían amortiguando su peso, pero chocó contra la nada. No, no contra la nada, sino contra los ladrillos rojos que componían la pared.

Como el día en que su padre había abierto la puerta para ella, al otro lado no había nada más que el muro.

El muchacho, perdido en sus propios problemas, estaba vagamente consciente de que la jovencita trataba de hacer algo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Necesitaba su concentración al máximo en el movimiento de los soldados. Si no conseguía escapar cuando la oportunidad se creara, no habría forma de que saliera de ese sótano vivo.

Apretó la lanza que había creado con alquimia ansiosamente. La adrenalina comenzaba a encender sus sentidos. ¿Quién iba a decir que esta tonta misión se pondría así de peligrosa?

Un sollozo rompió su perfecta concentración. Era la chica. ¿Cuánto más iba a llorar? Si no paraba pronto de hacerlo, sin duda alguna inundaría la habitación incluso antes de que los hombres de Bradley pudieran tocarle un pelo.

—Haz silencio. Quiero salvar mi pellejo.

No añadió la seguridad de ella. Aunque quisiera (que no lo hacía), sería imposible que salieran vivos los dos de allí. Ella tendría que apañárselas sola. Su destino no era su responsabilidad.

Winry trató de aplacar su llanto cuando se lo pidieron, pero no podía. Su única salida estaba bloqueada. No sabía qué más hacer ni a dónde ir y, al parecer, huir de ese sótano iba a requerir enzarzarse en una batalla, por lo menos eso sugería la lanza que el muchacho rubio sostenía.

—Por favor. Por favor no me dejes —rogó. Era su única opción. Que él deseara salvarla—. Por favor, no me dejes morir.

Él la miró fijamente durante un imposiblemente largo segundo. Sopesaba sus opciones. Usarla de señuelo y salir pitando, ignorarla y apañárselas solo o intentar una misión suicida para sacar a ambos de esa trampa mortal. Una difícil decisión tomando en cuenta que estaba arriesgando su vida allí.

Con rapidez descartó la primera posibilidad. Él podría abandonarla a su suerte, pero jamás usarla como escudo humano. Era rastrero. La opción más atractiva era, sin duda, hacerla a un lado e intentar salvarse a sí mismo. Tal vez pudiera hasta escapar ileso de la batalla. Él no le debía nada. Ni siquiera la conocía de antes de esa noche. Es más, era su culpa que se encontraran en tal situación y, sin embargo, estaba descubriendo que muy a su pesar que no tenía el corazón para abandonarla. Sabía lo que los soldados hacían con las muchachas jóvenes y bonitas como ella. Primero la lastimarían y tomarían su cuerpo por la fuerza. Después de que la hubieran mancillado lo suficiente, correría el mismo destino que _ella_.

Que Nina...

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Winry —respondió ella a media voz, llena de esperanza—. Winry Rockbell.

—Bien, Winry. Yo soy Edward Elric. Diría que es un placer conocerte, pero no voy a ser un mentiroso descarado. En cambio, quiero que te pongas detrás de mí y cuando yo te diga que corras, corres con todo lo que tengas. ¿Entendido?

La rubia asintió. Lo haría. Haría lo que fuera por salir de allí con vida.

—Bien. Prepárate, porque aquí vienen.

Una explosión siguió a las palabras de Edward, una pared colapsando. Winry supuso que el muchacho se tomaría unos segundos antes de atacar, buscando por una abertura. Pero no había mejor abertura que ese momento y Edward chocó sus manos, en seguida tocó el suelo y una lluvia de escombros fue disparada desde el piso hasta la pared derrumbada. Los soldados, que, aunque cautos, no esperaban ser abordados al segundo de derribar la pared, fueron cogidos ligeramente desprevenidos. Dos fueron heridos por la ráfaga de escombros que había creado. Como Edward vaticinó, eran seis. Y seguro había refuerzos en otra parte.

Con pasos ágiles, el rubio corrió a las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de tres en tres con facilidad. Agitó su brazo de manera ruda pero precisa y cortó las armas (_rifles de asalto_, distinguió la chica en medio de su estupor) de tres individuos que maldijeron por su mala suerte. Con la culata de la lanza, Edward golpeó en el estómago a un cuarto hombre, dejándole sin aliento.

—¡Corre! —gritó. Él _podía_ haber escapado en ese instante, mientras los hombres estaban confusos, caídos y desarmados, pero prefirió regalarle su oportunidad a ella, mientras él entretenía a los soldados un poco más.

Winry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Ella también vio su oportunidad.

La rubia salió como una exhalación del oscuro cuarto, atravesando una ligera nube de humo creada por el derrumbe inducido y los escombros. Cuando pasó al lado del chico, vio como golpeaba la cara de un enorme tipo, tan grande como un gorila, con el codo. A unos metros de él, otro se levantaba con aspecto furioso.

Siguió corriendo.

Rockbell notó con alivio y horror que la ubicación espacial de la casona en la que se encontraba era exactamente igual a la de su hogar en Inglaterra. Gracias a ello, supo qué pasillos sortear para llegar hasta la salida. Vio la puerta a pocos metros de ella y apretó el paso. Era rápida. La orgullosa estrella del equipo de atletismo del instituto, pero quería serlo aun más. Estaba luchando por su vida. Lo _necesitaba_.

Una mano, aparentemente salida de la nada, la tomó por el cuello del camisón y la hizo caer con violencia sobre su espalda. Winry se quedó sin aire debido al impacto. Su garganta emitió un gemido como protesta.

—Zorra —dijo un hombre por encima de ella, no estaba ni sucio ni lastimado. Seguro que había estado inspeccionando otros rincones de la casa y así evitó participar en la refriega con Edward—. ¿Adónde creías que ibas?

Aparentemente, a ningún lado.

El hombre volvió a tomarla por el camisón, obligándola a levantarse cual muñeca de trapo. Cuando la tuvo de pie, le dio una bofetada.

—No eres más que una rata. No importa qué tan bonita seas.

_Ni siquiera va a intentar aprovecharse de mí_, razonó Winry, _va a matarme directamente_.

Pero era su vida, ella no iba a marcharse sin pelear. Ya había pasado su momento de actuar como una inútil y este hombre había llegado tarde. Así no sentiría que estaba defraudando a Edward, quien se había arriesgado para dejarla ir.

Rockbell apretó la llave plateada en su mano derecha, dejando un extremo fuera de su puño. Lanzó un golpe con ese brazo, pero su prospecto de víctima la detuvo a centímetros de su cara, tomándola bruscamente por la muñeca.

—¿Pensabas hacerme daño con eso? —siseó, echándole una mirada burlona a la llave.

Winry quiso decirle que no. Que justo estaba siguiendo su plan, pero decidió ahorrar saliva y gastó toda su fuerza en propinarle un golpe en la entrepierna ahora que tenía la guardia baja. No importaba qué tan grande o fuerte fuera. Un golpe en la entrepierna siempre era efectivo en un hombre. Sin embargo, aunque el sujeto aulló de dolor, el agarre en su muñeca no se aflojó lo suficiente. Y, en cuanto se recuperó un poco de su agonía, estrelló a la rubia contra una pared. Su cráneo crujiendo contra el concreto, su visión nublándose por segundos.

—Maldita puta —vociferó el soldado.

Como último acto de valentía, Winry le escupió en el rostro. Él le respondió con un golpe en el estómago que la obligó a doblarse sobre sí misma.

—Zorra.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —replicó casi sin aire, aguantando las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

Él la pateó en las piernas, tirándola al suelo.

Winry comenzó a gatear en dirección a lo que sería la cocina. El hombretón rió. Le divertían sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir. Realmente entretenido.

—Sigue corriendo, gatito. Quiero que juguemos un rato más.

—Yo también quiero jugar.

Esa voz... Winry jamás pensó que sería tan feliz de escuchar la malhumorada voz de Edward en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Acababan de conocerse y el timbre grave en sus palabras ya le hacía temblar de alegría. Él venía a salvarla. No fue hasta que vio su rostro que Winry supo que había dado la causa de él como perdida. Era fuerte. Demasiado, si había logrado escapar de seis hombres mayores que él sin ayuda.

Después del sonido de un golpe furioso, el agresor de la chica cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Edward lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la nuca que lo había dejado inconsciente al instante.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que sus colegas lleguen.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de la chica, que se puso de pie tan rápido como sus adoloridas extremidades se lo permitieron.

—Ellos vendrán por aquí —señaló la puerta de entrada con la barbilla—. Salgamos por la puerta de atrás.

Edward no cuestionó sus conocimientos, sino que anduvo tras de ella. Sus pasos denotaban esfuerzo y de su boca salían fuertes jadeos. Su camisa estaba manchada de mugre y sangre (¿suya? ¿De aquellos soldados?), el sudor escurría en su cara y cuello, y había una herida abierta en su frente manando más líquido carmesí, pegándole los cabellos dorados al rostro.

Atravesaron una sucia y oscura habitación que Winry conocía bien. Era el pequeño cuarto de lavado, pequeño e incómodo en su mundo por causa del espacio que ocupaban la lavadora, la secadora y el lavadero. En este mundo era el viejo cuarto de los trastos. Abrió la puerta de roída madera con un chirrido y el aroma fresco de la noche le dio la bienvenida a los enormes prados de Rizenbull.

* * *

**Estoy teniendo momentos difíciles tratando de decirdir si ponerle automail a Ed o no. Si tiene automail obvio que necesita a una mecánica y Winry no está capacitada para ello D: pero a mi Arufonsu (xD estos japos y sus pronunciaciones) de que lo pongo con cuerpecito lo pongo con cuerpecito. Esta trama no se trata sobre los hermanos Elric recuperando sus cuerpos (es como que volver a escribir FMA y como que no).  
**

**Agradezco a quienes me comentaron, como siempre, son un puto amor.**

**_Lani, lirilara1993, silverymoon19._  
**

**Por último: HOY ES TRES DE OCTUBRE. Haré fiesta en mi casa leyendo el manga otra vez xD LOL**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARADOJA**

_Capítulo III_

Poco después de abandonar la vieja casona, Winry se encontró a sí misma temblando de frío en la intemperie. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en un intento desesperado de conservar calor, pues su ligero camisón blanco, destrozado en algunos sitios, no cubría más que lo esencial. Correr con pantuflas era un problema más con el que debía lidiar.

Era una noche fresca de primavera, a juzgar por los brotes de flores que se veían de cuando en cuando junto con la poca hierba verde que poseía el prado. Antaño, ese sitio seguro que hubiese pasado por un lugar bonito; seguro que a su madre le hubiera gustado tener una casa de campo allí, pero ahora era más como un pueblo fantasma. Las edificaciones se veían viejas, sucias y derruidas. Las pocas que seguían en pie no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, apenas y se mantenían en pie. Parecía como si alguien o algo hubiesen arrasado con toda la vida que poseía Rizenbull.

Winry siguió corriendo junto a Edward con rumbo desconocido, deslizándose entre las sombras sin apenas decir una sola palabra. Él no estaba de humor para hablar. Se encontraba herido, cansado y furioso, la rubia supo en seguida que lo más prudente era no abrir la boca y molestarle.

Corrieron colina abajo, escondiéndose lo mejor que podían de los soldados entre los arbustos. Aunque Winry se encontraba totalmente perdida en ese lugar, Edward parecía ubicarse con facilidad. Debía conocer el terreno, dedujo la chica. Eso era bueno. Así los riesgos de acabar atrapados disminuían. Winry no quería imaginar qué pasaría con ella si alguno de esos hombres con uniforme azul llegara a ponerle las manos encima. Seguramente ya no se conformarín con solo matarla rápidamente.

En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de atraparles, pero una pronta reacción de Edward los salvó de enzarzarse en algún otro enfrentamiento. Él tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de pelear. Aunque no se quejaba por las heridas que poseía, su cara no tenía buen aspecto y jadeaba de cansancio. Parecía que colapsaría en cualquier instante. Winry se había mordido la lengua en varias ocasiones para frenar el impulso de decirle algo. De alguna manera, sabía que el muchacho solamente despreciaría sus intentos por hacerle sentir mejor.

Continuaron andando en medio de la oscura noche sin luna ni estrellas. El ocasional canto de los grillos daba un toque de inquietud a la atmósfera. Llegaron entonces a lo que parecía la entrada de un bosque que se extendía hasta más allá de donde ella podía ver. Entendía que era la mejor manera para perder a los militares, pero un bosque por la noche era peligroso. Animales salvajes, hambrientos, podrían estar merodeando por allí. Winry deseó estar en su casa, cubierta con las sábanas, segura en su cama. Pero ese simple deseo parecía imposible y solamente de pensarlo se le aguaban los ojos.

La muchacha trató con fuerza no pensar en lo incierto de su destino y lo lejos que se encontraba de su hogar, de otra manera podría acabar quebrándose. Lo mejor era concentrarse en sobrevivir, al menos por ahora.

Cuando entraron al bosque, por su lado, Edward se sintió desfallecer. Sentía que se le habían quebrado algunas costillas y el dolor agudo le impedía andar con facilidad. Además debido al corte en su cabeza había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y se sentía mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento acabaría desmayándose. Caer inconciente era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Los perros del ejército podían atraparle en cualquier momento y ahora, además, cargaba con la responsabilidad de la tal Winry.

Como había razonado antes, no podía dejarle sola, pero tampoco deseaba andar con ella todo el camino hasta Reole, donde se encontraban los cuarteles centrales de la resistencia. Deseaba fervientemente encontrar una ciudad, un lugar que no estuviera atestado de soldados, donde dejarla. No era su responsabilidad y apañárselas para conseguir un techo y comida caliente no era su problema. Mucho había hecho ya al lograr sacarla con vida de Rizenbull.

—Luces cansado —dijo Winry que, tras mucha vacilación, se decidió a externar sus inquietudes.

Edward estuvo tentado a hacer alguna observación sarcástica a su comentario, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No era el tiempo ni el lugar para hacer una rabieta. Esquivó unas cuantas ramas y raíces, tragándose el dolor que provenía de sus costillas.

—Estás lastimado. Necesitamos parar —pidió.

La rubia estaba segura de que estaba cometiendo una impertinencia, pero podía notar el dolor que le ocasionaban las heridas a Edward cada vez que daba un paso, pues su cara se contraía de dolor y, aunque intentaba ocultar su agonía, era imposible mantener el rostro imperturbable bajo esas circunstancias.

—Cállate y camina. Van a atraparnos si nos quedamos en un solo lugar mucho tiempo. Seguro que han desplegado un pequeño pelotón para rastrearnos. Soy muy popular entre los militares, pero de una mala manera.

Winry siguió caminando, más asustada que antes tras sus palabras, aunque todo lo que quería era obligar a Edward a detenerse y preocuparse por su salud. Su madre y su fallecido padre eran doctores, y ella había heredado de ellos esa benevolencia que tenían con los heridos y moribundos.

Y aunque el muchacho estaba deseoso de continuar su trayecto, no estaba en condiciones de seguir andando y pronto se tambaleó; estuvo a punto de caer de lleno en el suelo, pero se apoyó prontamente contra el tronco de un árbol antes de que pudiera suceder. Jadeó ruidosamente y maldijo por lo bajo cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse. No podía estar pasándole eso en una situación tan crítica como en la que se encontraban.

—Por favor, paremos —dijo Winry cuando Edward dio señales de seguir caminando—. Necesitas descansar.

El alquimista dio una respiración profunda y le lanzó una mirada mordaz. Él sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero su propia vida y la de ella eran más importantes que subsanar sus problemas inmediatos.

—No podemos tomarnos ningún descanso —berreó.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó Winry—. Paremos.

—Van a matarnos si nos encuentran. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Entonces cá...

—Para de decirme que me calle —replicó alterada—. Sé que es mi culpa que hayas terminado así, pero si seguimos avanzando, en tu estado actual acabarás desfalleciendo. No soy tan tonta como para no notar que estás sufriendo y que ya no distingues con claridad lo que hay en frente de ti.

Winry miró desafiante a Edward, quien le regresó la mirada de forma altiva. Al final, fue él quien primero bajó la mirada.

—Eres tan ruidosa —y echó a andar nuevamente.

—¡Espera, Edward! —chilló, arrepintiéndose por preocuparse por él. Después de todo, ¿qué había ganado? Poco más que unos cuantos gruñidos e insultos hacia ella.

Sin embargo, Edward caminó solamente unos metros más, deteniéndose en un claro del bosque. Allí se sentó en la hierba sin decir una sola palabra y recargó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Cerró los ojos y continuó con su mutismo, pero Winry entendió su mensaje silencioso: «está bien, descansemos».

Ella se acurrucó a unos metros de él, abrazando sus piernas con sus manos, en parte para aminorar el frío y en parte porque se sentía deprimida y esa era la posición que siempre tomaba cuado se encerraba a llorar en su cuarto. Claro que aquí no tenía permitido llorar, por su propio bien. A su alrededor, los grillos seguían con su inquietante canto nocturno. A Winry le pareció que tocaban un requiem o tal vez solamente era su estado de ánimo.

—¿Hasta donde planeas acompañarme? —rompió Edward la quietud de la noche con la pregunta que la muchacha menos quería escuchar.

—No sé —admitió—. Ni siquieran sé en dónde me encuentro.

Edward se sobó las sienes, como quien trata de desacerse de una jaqueca.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde diablos estabas antes de aparecer en el sótano? ¿No deberías querer regresar a ese lugar?

Winry se acurrucó más contra sí misma.

—Eso es lo que más deseo, pero temo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Elric resopló.

—Repasemos, ¿qué diablos hacías antes de la transmutación?

—Estaba en mi sótano.

—¿Dónde se encuentra tu sótano?

—Te lo dije. Inglaterra.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Inglaterra, entonces?

—Aunque te lo dijera, temo que no podrías ubicarlo.

—¿Me estás llamando estúpido?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sería bueno si simplemente fuera eso.

—No. Es que yo tampoco sé donde me encuentro.

—De verdad que no te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo qué hago aquí.

—Mira, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo explicas desde el principio.

Rockbell consideró sus palabras por unos momentos. Él quería ayudarla, por lo que fuera, quería hacerlo y ella no tenía a nadie en quien más confiar en ese momento. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él que ella no hubiera intentado ya? Para empezar, si quisieran intentar algo, necesitarían estar cerca de aquella puerta y eso, lamentablemente, se encontraba fuera de discusión. Edward no la acompañaría y ella no sabría cómo hacer para llegar hasta allí sola e ilesa. Y, aunque llegara, ¿después qué? Ya había tratado con la única cosa que podía hacer.

—No hay un principio —dijo—. Yo simplemente abrí la puerta de mi sótano y aterricé junto a ti.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hiciste ninguna clase de transmutación? ¿Dibujaste un círculo o había alguno a tu alrededor, por lo menos?

—Ni siquiera entiendo de qué me hablas.

—Joder, ¡te estoy preguntando si usaste alquimia, mujer!

—Y yo te digo que no entiendo de qué me hablas. ¿Alquimia? ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? Ni siquiera sobresalgo en mis clases de química del colegio. No sé nada sobre ello.

—¡Me estás volviendo loco!

Winry se mordió el labio, tratando de calmar su temperamento. No era culpa de él. Ella había sido la que había irrumpido en su vida de manera poco ortodoxa, una que ni siquiera ella entendía.

—Pero había una puerta —añadió bajito. ¿Qué más le quedaba?—. En mi casa había una puerta exactamente igual a la que se encontraba en el cuarto donde nos encontramos. Yo… no estoy segura. Creo que la atravesé.

—¿Tratas de decirme que cruzaste una puerta para llegar aquí? ¿Algo tan sencillo como eso? ¿Por qué diablos no lo hiciste de nuevo? —despotricó Edward. El cansancio provocaba que su corto temperamento saliera a flote de manera más rápida. Él sabía que era imposible que la chica hubiera llegado hasta él de una manera tan tonta. Claramente había visto la luz de la transmutación. Ella había tenido que usar alquimia forzosamente para llegar a ese lugar.

—No es tan simple —comenzó a recordar—. Primero estaba en mi casa, con la alfombra bajo mis pies, y luego intenté abrir la puerta con la llave que encontré de mi padre y entonces, no sé cómo, estaba en una habitación blanca, interminable, y la puerta seguía frente a mí, como si flotara. La toqué y… no sé, desapareció y luego me sentí caer. El resto ya lo conoces.

Edward se quedó paralizado al escucharla. ¿La Puerta? ¿Esa chica había visto La Puerta? Le pareció imposible. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Además, su explicación tenía muchos huecos. Cosas que no cuadraban. ¿La Puerta desvaneciéndose? No, cuando él la vio simplemente se abrió y esas manos negras o lo que fuera se lo tragaron. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de acercarse, se había abierto sin más, arrastrándole con él.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó Winry quedamente. Ahora que ella misma se escuchaba, notaba lo estúpida que sonaba su historia, pero no era más que la pura verdad. ¿Por qué habría ella de mentir? O, tal vez, cabría la posibilidad de que hubiera alucinado ese momento en el cuarto blanco. Pero no, algo en su cabeza le decía que eso había sido real, tan real como la sensación de la hierba bajo sus piernas en este momento, tan real como la repentina certeza de que ese lugar y esa puerta tenían las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, sin embargo ¿cómo podía llegar allí?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Edward con sinceridad. Tal vez hubiera podido tragarse su historia si no hubiera añadido la parte donde La Puerta se desvanecía. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez ella estuviera loca. Después de todo, siempre que La Puerta entraba en juego, tomaba algo de quien la abriera. Fácilmente pudo tomar la cordura de la chica. No sería tan descabellado. Él mismo había perdido su brazo derecho y su hermano…

Las manos de Winry comenzaron a temblar. Estaba bien, no esperaba otra cosa. Estaba sola en ese horrible lugar y así permanecería. Mucho hacía ese desconocido en mantenerla a su lado para evitar que cayera en manos de algún rufián.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Edward parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Esa pregunta había sonado como si él pudiera disponer de su vida a su antojo. El simple pensamiento le retorció las entrañas.

—No te dejaré en este bosque a merced de los lobos, no te preocupes —fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y seguir avanzando. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Eww. Ese momento incómodo en el que se termina un cap y descubres que no pasó nada. Pues eso, chicuelos, es porque, joder, este es una de esas aburridas cosas de transición para acomodar lo que se viene. Espero en el próximo hacerlo de unas 6mil palabras y meter un poco de acción y dar algunas explicaciones acerca de lo que es La Resistencia a la que Edward pertenece y a qué changos resisten xD**

**Además, creo que no lo dije antes, pero esto era un plot bunny… los plot bunnies son malos para la salud porque tienen pies pero no cabeza y cuesta mucho crear una historia con una trama que solamente se desarrolló parcialmente en mi cabeza, así que si encuentran alguna clase de incoherencia, me avisan para corregirla.**

**Bueno, reciclando nota de autor declaro que, aunque yo tristemente no soy de las autoras que responde cada comentario que les llega (si conocen el número de historias que poseo y en cuanto tiempo las he logrado entenderían por qué) a partir de este capítulo, responderé sus reviews de forma personal en este espacio de abajo que siempre dedico a las notas de autor. Comencemos por el ordene n que me llegaron ^^**

**Charlotte Bennet: **Gracias por el entusiasmo, espero que la decepción que representa este capítulo no corte tus ánimos D: trataré de demorarme lo menos posible en la siguiente entrega para comenzar a meterle más dinamismo a la historia

**nansteph14: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Y yo también amo el EdWin más que a mi vida (ok, no tanto, pero se entiende xD).

**Dioneka: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario medio random lleno de emoción xD me hace sentir que estoy escribiendo algo que vale la pena. Lamento que este capítulo no revele demasiado, pero como le dije a Charlotte, trataré de escribir el que sigue lo más rápido posible para que la trama comience a desarrollarse. Estos tres capítulos no han sido más que un prólogo grandotote a lo que se viene.

**Silverymoon19:** Muchas gracias por comentar y… aquí está lo continuación… o algo así. Lamento que la cosa no avanzara mucho, peor prometo esforzarme el doble para el siguiente capítulo.

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
